


Dr smiley romance story

by calypsomoon43



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Im gonna start now, M/M, Smut, Sooo many tags, agnst, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypsomoon43/pseuds/calypsomoon43
Summary: So the story is about my oc and dr smiley creepy pasta so read it if you want





	Dr smiley romance story

So the whole point of this story is to get my oc out there his name is calypso and I love him so much. My rule is if your planning to be a bitch then go im sorry but none of us want that here. I don’t know how much of the story I will finish but the first story is on wattpad under the account kirishimaismyson. And I can’t spell for shit im sorry but I do song requests just ask. And I plain on making musical references as well other things. Umm well calypso is 5”11, he has raven hair with what looks like star dust in it, he has cat like fangs ( and will occasionally be a cat), his outfit is a black vest with a red shirt, skinny black jeans, and black converse high tops. Sooo now its story time.


End file.
